New Year's Eve
by sh1m1
Summary: Una fiesta de Fin de Año a la que ninguno de los dos quería asistir. Wolfstar. AU. Slash. TwoShot.
1. New Year's Eve

Remus se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en esa fiesta, estaba oscuro, lleno de gente y no se podía hablar porque la música estaba tan alta que no se escuchaba ni sus propios pensamientos. Mucho menos lo que Lily y Molly trataban de decirle.

Su plan de celebrar esa noche consistía en hacerse un chocolate caliente y leer Orgullo y Prejuicio por una vez más. Era un plan agradable, era un buen plan, era su plan.

En vez de eso estaba con las dos pelirrojas, bebiendo un brebaje inclasificable de un vaso de plástico rodeado de desconocidos con los que no pegaba ni con cola.

—Remy, anima esa cara, es una fiesta—le gritó Lily al oído.

Él compuso una mueca que trataba ser una sonrisa, pero solo había dientes.

—Voy a buscar otra copa—dijo alegre Molly que estaba encantada de estar allí. Su novio estaba trabajando y más tarde se reuniría con ellos.

—Te acompaño.—Se le unió Lily.

—Ni de broma vais a dejarme aquí solo, vamos los tres—se asustó Remus.

Si ya era malo estar allí, estar solo era algo así como su pesadilla más recurrente. Acompañó a las chicas a la barra. Estaba llena de gente luchando por conseguir un trago, miró a sus dos amigas.

Quizás no hubiera sido tan mala opción haberse quedado solo.

Las dos chicas parecían inofensivas, pero la diminuta Molly y la delgada Lily cuando querían algo eran temibles. Pobres de aquellos que se interpusieran entre la barra y ellas.

Remus se quedó un poco apartado mirando nada en concreto, cuando un grupo de chicos pasó a su lado empujándolo y haciendo que parte de su bebida se derramara.

Alzó la vista listo para quejarse viendo a un chico de pelo negro largo y unos ojos grises profundos, después se fijó en sus piercings, sus tatuajes y sus pintas de pocos amigos.

No se disculpó y Remus tampoco le reclamó, no estaba tan loco como para increparle a un tipo así. Tan solo se miraron por largo rato y el tipo se marchó.

Remus volvió su mirada a sus zapatos sucios, odiaba ese tipo de sitios por ese tipo de cosas. No veía la hora de largarse de allí. Pero muy difícilmente podría hacerlo antes de las 12 y el consabido festejo.

Al cabo de más tiempo del que le gustaba estar solo al rededor de una multitud, las chicas volvieron.

—Arthur debe estar al llegar—dijo emocionada Molly. Aquellos dos habían nacido para estar juntos no había duda. Eran el punto y la i pero a ellos le importaba bien poco lo que pensaran de ellos.

Envidiaba ese tipo de amor, donde todo daba igual, donde te querías y punto. A pesar de todo, gracias a todo.

Siempre había soñado con llegar a amar de ese modo, y sobre todo que le amaran así. Solo había tenido un novio, y le había durado tan poco que llamarle así delante de los demás le daba vergüenza. Aunque para él aunque breve había sido una relación. Su relación. La única.

A ese ritmo se iba a deprimir y su chocolate le esperaba, no quería que le viera así de triste.

o0o

Sirius no estaba de humor para festejos, pero la opción de quedarse en casa bebiendo a solas y sin hablar, a su amigo James parecía no importarle y lo había llevado a esa fiesta para beber y no hablar con nadie. Genial.

A estas alturas de la historia lo que pensara su familia de él tendría que darle igual. Llevaba años sin ellos, pero ir a poner la mano para que soltaran la pasta que le correspondía era demasiado gratificante. Más cuando veía la cara de espanto de su madre cuando llegaba cada año con más agujeros y la piel más "sucia", como ella decía.

Debería importarle una mierda, de hecho ella no era la que le importaba, mucho menos su padre que solo hablaba para decir "Sí, querida" a su madre. El que le importaba era su hermano.

A él le había hecho una promesa cuando eran niños, y la había roto. En su mirada ya no había reproche, había cambiado a desprecio. Y el suyo era el que realmente llevaba mal. Pero ser distinto a ellos era lo que él era.

Bebía su cerveza a morro cuando se chocó contra alguien, no es que él estuviera muy mimetizado con el ambiente pero el chico en cuestión desentonaba aún más. Tenía ojos marrones muy claros, le recordaban a la miel, un cabello corto castaño claro y pinta de ratón de biblioteca. Pero era lindo, a su manera, era un chico, incluso podría decirse, dulce a pesar de estar mirándolo fijo. Le había tirado parte de la bebida. Sirius no era de los que pedía perdón y no lo hizo.

James llegó y se lo llevó hablando de cualquier cosa que él no estaba escuchando realmente. Volvieron al lugar donde había estado toda la noche, seguía sin hablar con nadie, pero sus ojos iban hacia el ratón lindo cada poco tiempo.

Su homosexualidad era uno de los temas que sus padres lanzaban cuando querían hacerle daño. Como si fuera el culmen del insulto hacia su persona. A él no le dolía ni más ni menos que el resto que usaban hacia él.

Aquel chico parecía llevar el letrero "gay" sobre la cabeza, no era su tipo, pero era lindo. ¿Cuántas veces puede decir uno lindo sin autovomitarse encima? Pensó bebiendo otro trago de su cerveza.

—¿Me estás escuchando?—le gritó por tercera vez James.

—No, y deja de joder—se quejó Sirius, en primer lugar él tenía la culpa por haberlo arrastrado a un sitio al que no quería ir. Lo mínimo es que le ignorara.

Vio como su amigo se iba, y lo cierto es que apreciaba a James, pero no estaba para conversaciones de ningún tipo. La pared, su cerveza, la mierda de música y mirar al chico "lindo" le bastaban.

o0o

Remus estaba mirando su reloj, nervioso. Cada vez tenían más ganas de irse de esa maldita fiesta. Ahora para colmo, le había salido un acosador. El tira-copas-no-pido-perdón le miraba desde lejos. Era incómodo y mal educado. Y además le estaba empezando a dar miedo. Un tipo así solo podía querer una cosa de él, su cartera.

Había llegado Arthur y ya habían perdido a Molly, solo Lily y él, y Lily andaba ocupada hablando con un tipo moreno con chaqueta de cuero y gafas de pasta negra que la miraba cono si fuera a comérsela.

Así que ahí estaba, su vaso rojo lleno de veneno, su soledad y su acosador roba carteras. ¿Podía ir peor la noche?

Al parecer, sí.

—¡Qué guapo, Remy!—le dijo Lily cuando el motero con gafas de pasta se fue a la barra de nuevo.

—Lily, ese tipo da grima, te mira como si fueras comestible—le aseguró Remus.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero que me coma?—La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

—Lily...—Su amiga se reía de su cara de espanto.

—Vamos, Remus, no seas mojigato. Va a ser el candidato para el beso de fin de año.

—¿Beso?—Aquello se iba poniendo de mal en peor, esperaba que eso no ocurriera en un lugar con tanta gente.

Cuando lo celebraba con sus padres se besaban y abrazaban, pero ¿en mitad de una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie?

Aquello estaba a punto de convertirse en su nueva pesadilla recurrente, solo en una fiesta donde todos se besaban menos él. El sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo, su amiga le miró preocupada, pero el gafapasta había llegado acaparando su atención.

Remus miró a todos lados, miró su reloj, 10 minutos para "momentos bochornosos que te perseguirán por el resto de tu vida".

Tuvo una idea, y se alejó despacio de su amiga.

o0o

Sirius había visto como James le dejaba tranquilo e iba a conseguirse un ligue para esa noche. Nada más y nada menos que la amiga de "chico lindo". Él estaba bien donde estaba, no iba a acercarse. Eso hasta que lo vio entrar en pánico. Miraba su reloj y Sirius lo imitó, eran casi las 12 ¿Se convertiría en calabaza y por eso estaba buscando la salida apresuradamente?

Lo siguió con la mirada y tuvo una idea. Aquella fiesta era una mierda y su única distracción se estaba yendo hacia un lugar donde no podría verlo, así que le siguió.

Lo vio entrar a los baños, finalmente no estaba huyendo, así que se recargó contra la barra y decidió esperar hasta que saliera. Sin nada más que hacer miró el lugar. Nada, seguía siendo igual de mierda, pero notaba el nerviosismo en el ambiente.

¿El nuevo año? La verdad es que le importaba poco, era lo mismo pero solo un día después. Tanto bombo para algo tan tonto.

Ese era el motivo que le decía James le convertía en insufrible para todos sus ligues, a Sirius las cosas le resbalaban por todo su ser. Era rico, era guapo y tenía al tío que quisiera cuando quisiera. Todo le importaba realmente poco, o al menos esa era la imagen que daba.

Solo James le conocía de verdad, solo a él le había mostrado lo que encerraba dentro de sí. Los demás, le importaban una mierda.

Miró su reloj, el tiempo medio para estar en un baño de esas características para un tío era de un minuto y medio, a lo sumo dos si eran de los que se lavaban las manos. El chico lindo llevaba en el baño cinco minutos... seis en ese momento.

¿Debería entrar? Realmente a él no se le había perdido nada con ese tipo para tener que estar preocupándose por él, quizás había tenido el último apretón del año y lo que menos quieras ver es a un tío golpeando la puerta del baño.

A su lado se había sentado una chica que ahora se estaba pegando a él más de la cuenta. Sus intentos por entablar conversación le resultaron molestos, así que decidió ser el tipo que golpea la puerta del baño que tener que estar aguantando a una desconocida con claras intenciones de meterse en sus pantalones.

Cuando entró en el baño, encontró una extraña situación, al menos para lo que un baño de hombres se refería.

En una esquina, apoyado contra una pared se encontraba el chico lindo.

Desde luego no había tenido un apretón de fin de año, estaba leyendo.

Leyendo en un pestilente baño de una pestilente discoteca.

Cuando alzó sus ojos miel se sorprendió al verlo, y podría decir que incluso se asustó.

Agarró el libro contra su pecho como si este pudiera protegerle.

¿Quién en su sano juicio sale de fiesta con un libro en el bolsillo?

Pero bueno, él no era quién para juzgar a nadie, al fin y al cabo.

o0o

Remus se había creído a salvo en el baño, su primera opción había sido el retrete cerrado, pero era realmente nauseabundo. Así que decidió irse al rincón más limpio del lugar y pasar el rato.

Llevaba una edición de bolsillo de Orgullo y Prejuicio, sí, era un poco rarito, pero a él le importaba poco. Y más en ese momento cuando podía estar tranquilo cuando todos allí afuera estaban festejando y locos por besarse unos a los otros.

Por el alboroto fuera, el momento debía estar acercándose. Así que le quedaba todavía un tiempo allí adentro.

Estaba tan metido en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado hasta que levantó la vista y le vio.

El matón tatuado estaba frente a él, ¿por qué tenía esa pésima suerte?

Agarró con fuerza su libro, tenía que estar pareciendo un estúpido protegiéndose con Mr. Darcy.

El tipo le miraba de arriba a abajo, Remus no tenía nada de valor, en la cartera no llevaba más de 20 libras que esperaba usar para tomar el metro y comprar algo de chocolate de camino a casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó el matón guapo, "oh, ¿ahora era guapo? Remus, te va a robar, prioriza" se amonestó.

Remus alzó su libro, realmente estúpido, pero no se veía capaz de hablar.

—Que lugar más curioso para leer.—Se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier lugar es bueno si la historia es buena.

—Fitzwilliam Darcy está sobrevalorado.—A Remus la mandíbula le cayó de golpe.

—Yo no lo creo...—defendió a su querido personaje. El chico delante de él sonrió, por primera vez desde que se habían cruzado.

—Así que eres un romántico...

Remus rodó sus ojos, pero dejó de sentirse incómodo en su presencia, esa era la última conversación que esperaba tener esa noche, y sobre todo era el último lugar.

—Es un clásico de nuestra literatura—se defendió Remus, no iba a reconocer ante ese desconocido que justo había dado en el clavo, él era un romántico empedernido, una enfermedad incurable de la que adolecía desde que tenía uso de razón.

—No creo que el amor se encuentre en esos libros—confesó el tatuado.

—No creo que el amor se encuentre en ningún sitio—ese era su lado cínico queriendo imponerse al azúcar del que estaba compuesto su corazón.

Como respuesta de nuevo una sonrisa de lado en el rostro del contrario. ¿Cómo podía tener la capacidad de con una media sonrisa hacerle ver que no creía una mierda de nada de lo que estaba diciendo?

Un coro de gritos traspasó la puerta del baño, ambos se giraron ante el ruido. El tatuado miró su reloj, y luego le volvió a mirar a él.

Remus tragó duro, y más cuando este se le acercó los pocos pasos que había entre ellos. Se pegó más contra la pared en la que había estado apoyado, el chico no era más alto que él, pero sin duda más seguro. Como a cámara lenta Remus vio una de las manos del moreno clavarse en la pared y la otra tomar su rostro. No quería ni pensar en la cara que debía estar poniendo, aunque tampoco tuvo más tiempo para pensar cuando los labios del greñudo estaban moviéndose sobre los suyos.

o0o

Sirius se había movido sin pensarlo mucho, le había gustado bastante la cara de indignación del ratón de Biblioteca cuando se había metido con el que parecía ser su crush de ficción.

Sus labios eran suaves y tímidos, pero sin duda eran activos y tenía un regusto a chocolate. Su dedo pulgar estaba acariciando su mejilla, sobre la que encontró una pequeñas marcas, se separó a mirarlo. Sus ojos miel estaban derretidos. Sirius besaba bien, muy bien, era algo que conocía.

El surco en su piel era casi inapreciable, solo de tan cerca consiguió verlo. Era lindo, demasiado lindo para el tipo que frecuentaba habitualmente Sirius, y sin duda, un romántico.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Sirius se le removieron algunos sentimientos que creía superados. No debía jugar con ese chico, era demasiado evidente que era de los que se enamoraban rápidamente y aunque normalmente le deba igual, sintió ciertos escrúpulos por herir sus sentimientos.

Tenía los labios enrojecidos, pero no dejaba de mirar su boca, Sirius los acarició con su pulgar y sorprendido vio como una sonrosa lengua salía a saludarlo, mojándose los labios.

Atacó de nuevo, y ese no fue un beso de fin de año, aquello fue un choque en toda regla. Quizás pudiera mandar esos escrúpulos a darse una vuelta por un tiempo, total el chico estaba agarrado de su cuello y Sirius clavándose contra él eliminando cualquier espacio existente entre ambos.

—¿Nos vamos de esta fiesta?—preguntó cuando se separaron, no era realmente una pregunta, en realidad lo estaba arrastrando de la mano de ese baño.

o0o

Debía ser la falta de oxígeno, pensó Remus, eso. Porque el aire no le llegaba bien al cerebro y se movía como un autómata arrastrado por el tatuado. "El tatuado besador ardiente", para más señas. Remus no tenía una amplia experiencia en ese terreno, salvo su primer beso torpe y confuso y su ex, tampoco había pasado mucho más por su boca.

Una marea de gente bailando, abrazándose y muchos aún besándose iban siendo dejados atrás. Cuando el aire frío de la noche le dio en el rostro, algo más de realidad había llegado a él.

Estaba delante de una moto, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y a punto de cometer una tremenda locura.

—Tu nombre...—le preguntó, pero obviamente el otro no estaba entendiendo el punto. —¿Cómo te llamas?

El tipo no tenía pinta de ser de los que daban tarjetas de visita, sino de los que echan polvos increíbles.

—Sirius.

—Remus—dijo elevando su mano, era un poco absurdo saberse el interior de su boca y estar dándole la mano ahora, pero Sirius se la tomó estrechándosela. El tirón que vino después, acercándole a su cuerpo y a sus labios, era sin duda mucho menos oficial.

Se separó de él para hurgar en la moto, sacando un par de cascos ofreciéndole uno de ellos.

¿En serio? ¿Iba a montarse en ese chisme con ese desconocido del que solo sabía que se llama a Sirius?

Miró un segundo el casco en sus manos, decisiones, decisiones...

Al diablo, no había cometido una locura en su vida, tenía 20 años y la sangre de sus venas ardía.

Se colocó el casco ganándose una de esas sonrisas torcidas de Sirius, este se subió a la moto y Remus lo hizo detrás.

—Agárrate fuerte, ratoncito—le dijo ante lo que Remus estaba dispuesto a protestar. Pero no le dio tiempo, solo pudo agarrarse fuertemente de su cintura y ver las calles de Londres pasar.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Ese comienzo de año era bastante mejor que su taza de chocolate y su sesión de lectura.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Nunca había escrito un Wolfstar, pero gracias a unas preciosas personitas que he conocido recientemente me han metido el gusanillo de esta pareja.

Para ellas, las brujas de El Aquelarre, un regalo de fin de año.

Iba a publicarlo mañana pero estaré de viaje y me picaban los dedos de tenerlo guardado.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos!


	2. Happy New Year

Remus despertó sintiéndose incómodo, y al hacerlo el aire se le cortó de golpe. Lentamente, como el que teme ver algo, giró su rostro. El motivo de su incomodidad dormía profundamente en un mar de sábanas blancas.

Habían volado por Londres en la moto de Sirius y una vez superado el miedo inicial, disfrutó el paseo hasta que estacionó la moto delante de un edificio frente a Hyde Park.

Su cuerpo agarrotado por la tensión del paseo y de sus propios nervios se relajó un poco cuando Sirius le quitó el casco que sus torpes dedos eran incapaces de desabrochar.

Siguió al moreno por un pasillo de mármol blanco del suelo al techo, nunca hubiera imaginado a un tipo como aquel en un lugar tan elegante. No, eran dos imágenes que no casaban. Pero allí estaba, siguiendo a Sirius y mirando su culo enfundado en esos apretados vaqueros negros. Sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban como un estúpido colegial, obviamente estaba allí para algo más que mirarlo. Pero mientras no lo besaba, la determinación se le iba diluyendo.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Él no era de esos tipos de rollos de una noche, él conocía a la persona antes, durante meses se acercaban lentamente y al borde de la desesperación confesaba su sentimientos.

Esto estaba completamente fuera de su zona de confort.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de una musiquilla de fondo se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de un elegante ascensor, con unos ojos grises mirándole como si pudiera ver debajo de toda su ropa.

Esa era otra, no había mucho allá abajo con lo que trabajar. Por eso creía en las relaciones donde primero se conocían, se enamoraban y luego tenían sexo. Para una relación sexual sin más se sentía absolutamente desprotegido.

Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para lamentarse cuando Sirius se le tiró encima atrapando sus labios. Con sus besos empezaba a olvidar sus complejos y limitaciones.

Tenía un efecto calmante para su cerebro y excitante para su cuerpo.

Acabó con una pierna alzada sujetada por el moreno y sin ningún tipo de separación entre ellos. Jadeando mientras lo miraba desenfocado.

La puerta se abrió y Sirius se separó, ¿era capaz de andar? Él tenía problemas para hacerlo.

A partir de ese momento Remus se olvidó de todo, del elegante apartamento del tatuado, de la locura de estar con alguien que había conocido esa misma noche, de sus múltiples inseguridades.

A partir de ese momento se convirtió solo en piel, sudor y saliva, en sus múltiples sentidos, de un modo completamente liberador que nunca había conocido hasta el momento.

Sirius era impresionante y no solo porque verlo desnudo fuera algo glorioso, sus tatuajes recorrían su cuerpo, como un lienzo hermoso para contemplarlo en su totalidad. Pero no solo era bueno para sus ojos. El resto de sus sentidos estaban agradecidos.

Su sabor, su olor, el tacto de su piel dura y suave, su voz grave susurrándole, exigiéndole era una música agradable para sus oídos, la banda sonora de la noche.

A pesar de su aspecto rudo, Sirius era un amante atento, insaciable pero suave, y veneró a Remus por horas. Jamás se había sentido de ese modo con su ex pareja. Y Remus le correspondió, de todas las maneras en que supo hacerlo.

Pero en la mañana, con la claridad del sol y la conciencia en pleno rendimiento, estaba muriéndose de vergüenza.

Eso no significaba que cierta parte de su cuerpo no estuviera contento de ver al moreno. Pero ese era otro día, no habían hablado en toda la noche, realmente no habían necesitado palabras para entenderse a la perfección. Aunque ¿y ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Las únicas referencias que tenía eran las películas románticas o las películas porno, ninguna de las dos le convencían para saber cómo actuar en ese momento.

Si hubiera sido Luc, ahora estaría acurrucado en su pecho, o si fuera algo realmente osado, estaría metiéndose bajo las sábanas despertándolo. Pero no era su ex, sino un tipo nuevo del que no sabía nada.

Este se movió en ese momento sobre las sábanas y Remus entró en pánico. Dio un salto de la cama y empezó a recoger su ropa. Estaba siendo un cobarde y huyendo de la escena del crimen.

Nunca unos vaqueros fueron tan difíciles de colocarse que los suyos en ese momento. Maldijo al que los había inventado, a él por ponérselos esa noche y a su pierna que no quería dejarlos pasar.

—¿Quieres una mano?—escuchó a su espalda.

Pillado, bueno, en realidad irse sin despedirse también era realmente descortés.

Remus se giró, el pelo largo de Sirius descansaba sobre la almohada, una sonrisa demasiado seductora en sus labios y tuvo problemas para tragar.

Subió su pantalón ante la atenta mirada de Sirius.

—Tengo que irme—dijo como si ni él mismo lo creyera.

Sirius asintió.

—Ehm... gracias... fue una noche estupenda.

El moreno parecía serio, mirándole desde la cama, pero al momento volvió a sonreír de medio lado.

—Fue un placer.

¿Y ahora qué? Remus empezó a ponerse nervioso, ¿tenía que pedirle el teléfono? ¿su cuenta de Twitter? Daba asco en esos momentos.

Y agarrando sus cosas se dio cuenta de algo.

—Mi libro—exclamó triste. Lo había dejado olvidado en el baño mugriento de aquel antro cuando Sirius comenzó a besarle.

Este se incorporó en la cama, viendo como Remus de nuevo entraba en pánico.

—Dudo que alguien allí se lo llevara.—Intentó animarle el moreno—Tu señor Darcy seguirá allí cuando vuelvan a abrir.

Remus lo miró ceñudo recordando como se había metido la noche anterior con su personaje favorito.

—Eso espero. Bueno, me voy.

Sirius salió en ese momento de la cama, con su completa desnudez y Remus a pesar de haberlo tenido así por horas se ruborizó.

El moreno andaba hacia él, tragó duro sin poder dejar de mirarle. Pero este pasó a su lado para alcanzar unos pantalones holgados y vestirse con ellos.

¿Esperaba un beso?

Realmente podía llegar a ser ingenuo a veces, se reprendió.

—¿Sabrás salir?—le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el baño dentro de la habitación.

Remus tardó en entender sus palabras, y cuando lo hizo tan solo asintió. Dando un paso atrás abandonó la habitación con un regusto amargo en el fondo de su garganta.

Con la luz del nuevo día, aquel lugar tenía otros colores, era elegante como cualquier apartamento de aquella zona pero sin duda encajaba con el tipo con el que había estado. Lujoso y demasiado grande para su gusto, pero con un toque excéntrico.

La música del ascensor le acompañó en su trayecto hacia el suelo de los mortales. Hacia la realidad de su vida diaria, salvo que esta parecía diferente después de la noche pasada.

La recordaría siempre, sin duda, pero reafirmaba que él no era persona de una sola noche cuando se sintió más vacío que el año que acababa de dejar atrás.

o0o

Sirius estaba echándose agua en el rostro, pero ni siquiera el agua gélida arrastraba aquella sensación.

Quería haberle besado antes de que se fuera, pero no lo hizo y le molestaba. Le molestaba haberlo deseado, no es que nunca lo hubiera hecho, aunque sus ligues pensaran que era un desalmado siempre había habido alguna excepción que sí le había gustado. ¿Lo suficiente para complicarse la vida? No.

Pero la cara de Remus por la pérdida de su libro le pareció tan tierna que casi le propuso ir a buscarlo juntos. Casi.

Iba a dejar tranquilo el tema, pero mientras se duchaba no podía dejar de pensar en él. En como sabía su boca, en los besos suaves y profundos que había recibido de su parte.

Sirius evitaba al tipo de chicos como Remus, prefería involucrarse con ese otro tipo frívolo, o lo suficientemente duro para saber mantenerse en su sitio, cualquiera que ese fuera.

Pero sobre todo, los evitaba por sí mismo. Porque por alguien como él podría caer, y él no quería caer en una relación.

La dependencia era uno de sus mayores temores, solo había encontrado a alguien que toleraba en toda su vida. James, y este solía dejarle libertad plena. Si obviaba el hecho de que le había arrastrado a aquella fiesta.

No entendía las relaciones de pareja, no entendía el amor y sobre todas las cosas, no entendía a las personas.

Solo una vez creyó estar enamorado, y la experiencia fue aterradora y catastrófica. Se negaba a repetirla.

Dejó ir esos pensamientos junto con el agua jabonosa que limpiaba su cuerpo.

Fin del tema.

o0o

Remus miró por primera vez su teléfono móvil una vez montado en el metro.

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de sus amigas. El tono preocupado iba en aumento hasta que vio el último recibido de Lily.

"Cuando te desaparezcas con un tío bueno, avisa. Folla hasta que te duelan las caderas. Pero cuando vuelvas a a vida llama a tu amiga para que no avise a la Policía"

Aquella frase le sonrojó hasta que sus orejas tomaron el color de los tomates.

En efecto, le dolían las caderas y también cumplió con lo que le pedía y la llamó.

—Estás vivo.—Se escuchó en cuanto la llamada fue contestada.

—Lo siento, Lily—se disculpó Remus. Reconocía que si el caso hubiera sido al revés estaría preocupadísmo y enojado con la pelirroja.

—Dime que al menos lo has pasado bien—susurró al otro lado de la línea.

—Ha sido increíble. Lily, casi no me lo creo—confesó muerto de vergüenza.

—Me alegro de que te animaras, el celibato no es bueno para nada.—A Remus le costó trabajo oírla.

—¿Por qué hablas tan bajo?

—James sigue aquí.

—¿Quién es James?

—El chico de anoche, el de las gafas, el amigo de tu ligue—contestó ella.—No se va, Remy—Se quejó la pelirroja.

Remus no pudo evitar reírse. Ya se imaginaba a Lily escondida en el baño susurrando espantada.

—¿Quieres que vaya?—preguntó mirando la estación por la que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—No... Bueno, está en la cocina desayunando, ¿te lo puedes creer?—dijo ofendida.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Los ligues de una noche, son ligues de una noche, vienes, follas y te vas.

—Lily, eres una romántica—dijo con sarcasmo. Pero se sintió mal porque eso es lo que él había sido y como tal había abandonado la casa de Sirius.

—Mierda, Remus viene, y me esta llamando cursilerías de esas que tanto te gustan—se quejó—. Si salgo en el periódico di que fue en defensa propia.

A Remus no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando la línea se cortó.

Se rió para sí mismo, no le vendría mal que un día el amor le explotara en la cara y Remus pudiera disfrutar del ridículo que iba a provocarle. Eso y que él era un tonto romántico que creía que el estado perfecto de una persona era compartiéndola con otra.

Llegó a su parada, el cielo nublado de Londres le recibió triste como siempre. Quizás fuera un iluso, pero él si creía en el amor.

o0o

—Me he enamorado—escuchó cuando contestó la llamada de James.

—Ve a comisaría y devuelve el móvil de mi amigo o iré a por ti, capullo—contestó mordaz.

—Es en serio, ella es perfecta.

—¿La pelirroja?—trató de acordarse de ella—Bueno. Tenía un buen culo, eso no te lo niego.

—No hables así de la futura madre de mis hijos—se quejó James indignado—. Es todo lo que un hombre anhelaría, es brillante, es sexy, puedes hablar con ella de cualquier tema, no hablaré de sexo... pero impresionante, amigo.

—¿Y por qué no estás con Miss perfección?—preguntó.

—Bueno... me echó de su casa.

El silencio en la línea fue largo hasta que Sirius no pudo contener la risa que estalló por todo su salón.

—Eres un imbécil... —se quejó James molesto.

— Lo siento, es demasiado bueno para no morirme de la risa, te ha echado.—Otra sesión de carcajadas por su parte hasta que pudo serenarse.

—Eso no significa nada, sé donde vive, donde estudia y sé que hemos conectado.

—Suenas como un auténtico acosador.

—Lo sé... Ábreme.

Sirius abrió la puerta de su apartamento para encontrarse con la cara de idiota de su amigo. Realmente se había quedado colgado por esa chica, porque su cara era la de un enamorado. Y Sirius se burlaba de él.

Durante el día tuvo que escuchar una y otra vez la retahíla de virtudes de la pelirroja.

—¿Te das cuentas que apenas si la conoces?—le cuestionó Sirius.

—Ha sido un flechazo—contestó sincero, conocía a su amigo y sabía cuando de verdad creía algo.

—No creo en esa cosas, James, pero si para ti va bien, adelante.

—¿Qué pasa con el chico con el que te fuiste?—le interrogó por primera vez en todo el día—. No es de los de tu tipo.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces ¿qué?

—¿Vas a volver a verle?

—¿Por qué debería? Ya sabes que no me gusta repetir.

—Es de ese tipo.

Ambos amigos se miraron, no hacía falta que James se lo señalara, lo sabía, era de esos. Y no, no pensaba volver a verlo. Aunque no pudiera quitárselo de la cabeza, recordara su sonrisa tímida, su risa ronca y su manera de gemir debajo de él.

—No.

—Imagínate, tú y él, y yo y ella... Sirius vuelve a verle, así el encuentro podría ser casual y no quedaría como un acosador.

Sirius meneaba la cabeza, no lo había visto venir, y él lo consideraba un amigo.

—Ve y espérala en la puerta de su casa, así sabrá el tipo de acosador que eres, es importante que las relaciones sean sinceras.

James bufó, y por un buen rato solo vieron la televisión, miró su reloj.

Se levantó del sofá sorprendiendo a su amigo, pero se negó a decirle a donde iba. En cualquier caso iría solo.

Fue un impulso tonto, pero ya iba camino del lugar en su moto. Y como un idiota sentía la ausencia de unos finos brazos rodeándole la cintura.

Cuando llegó al lugar lucía realmente diferente a la noche anterior, ya le pareció cutre. Ahora le parecía aún más cutre.

Vio a un chico barriendo la acera, era día 1 de enero, no sabía si encontraría el lugar aún abierto.

—Perdona, dejé ayer olvidado algo en el baño.—Se acercó Sirius.

El tipo no le escuchaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando música mientras barría. Cuando le tocó el hombro el tipo dio un salto y un grito nada digno.

—Joder, casi me matas del susto—se quejó.

—Perdona, ayer me dejé algo en el baño.

—Está cerrado.

—No me jodas.

—Sigue estando cerrado.

—Si es una tontería, me dejé un libro.

—¿Un libro en un baño? Eso no suena nada higiénico.

—¿En serio?—Este chico estaba empezando a tocarle los cojones a Sirius, pero era como un perro, cuando cogía un hueso ya no lo soltaba. Había ido hasta allí a por el libro y se lo iba a llevar, ¿por qué?

—A ver... —Sirius trató de buscar alguna chapa o algo que le dijera cómo se llamaba el tipo.

—Peter.

—A ver, Peter—dijo sonriendo sacando su cartera y dándole 20 libras.

El chico miró el dinero, debía ser muy ingrato estar allí limpiando toda la mierda de una masa borracha un día festivo.

—Mi jefe me mataría si se enterara de que he dejado pasar a alguien—dijo sonriendo. Sirius entendió desde bien pequeño que todo tenía un precio.

Sacó otro billete, y el tal Peter se metió dentro seguido por Sirius.

El olor a desinfectante no hacía que el lugar oliera mejor, pero aún así siguió hasta el baño, cuando entró casi creyó que encontraría al castaño apoyado contra la pared leyendo ensimismado. Pero no, allí no había nadie. Buscó con la mirada hasta que dio con lo que le había llevado allí.

Una edición pequeña y vieja, cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, milagrosamente no se había ensuciado de ningún tipo de inmundicia.

No quería ser un estúpido como James, pero sintió una extraña conexión con ese ejemplar. Demasiadas horas con el tonto enamorado de James, tenía que seleccionar mejor a sus amistades. Pero en ningún caso soltó el libro.

Cuando se iba a marchar se paró en seco, la idea inicial fue ir a por el libro y quedárselo. Sí, era un cabrón porque estaba seguro que Remus iría a buscarlo y parecía ser uno de sus favoritos.

Pero los libros no tiene dueños, como las personas, son libres de ir y venir. Ese era el punto, y por eso no debería haberse quedado allí quieto.

Se giró volviendo a mirar al tipo limpiar con un pequeño sobre sueldo en su bolsillo.

Volvió a sacar la cartera, un billete y un papel doblado.

—¿Si viene alguien preguntando por este libro le darías esto?—dijo Sirius extendiendo ambos.

—Claro, sin problema, tío.

Sirius de fue de allí 60 libras más pobre pero con un trofeo en su chaqueta. Quizás Remus nunca coincidiera con Peter, quizás finalmente no fuera. El azar era caprichoso.

Volvió a su casa y se embarcó en una lectura profunda del libro que tantas veces había leído.

No odiaba a Darcy, tan solo creía que ese tipo de amor era una mentira, nadie era tan perfecto e imperfecto a la vez, ese estándar era equivocado y llamaba a engaño a jóvenes románticos. Él por suerte siempre había sabido diferenciar ficción de realidad.

James se había rendido en su intento por que su amigo siguiera escuchando su oda a la pelirroja, pero hacía mucho rato que se había ido entendiendo el mensaje.

Sumergido en la lectura no escuchó el tono de su teléfono a la primera.

Miró el número y le era desconocido.

—Diga.

—¿Tienes mi libro?

—Sí, pido un rescate de 1000 libras.

—¿Sirius?

Remus había ido, y el empleado le había dado el papel con su teléfono. Sí, a veces el azar era caprichoso.

—Hola.

—Hola—sonó tan tímido que hizo sonreír a Sirius.

—No voy a pagar 1000 libras por un libro de menos de 5.

—Pensé que tenías en más estima a tu señor Darcy.

Casi podía verle fruncir el ceño, y calmó una risa.

—Quizás te lo devuelva a cambio de un café.

En el otro lado de la línea había un profundo silencio, y por un momento Sirius se sintió vulnerable, y Sirius siempre huía de cualquier situación en la que pudiera sentirse de ese modo. Estaba por decirle que lo mandaría a la dirección que quisiera y no volver a verle jamás en la vida.

—Entro a trabajar en 10 minutos—escuchó que decía Remus tímidamente—.Trabajo en una cafetería, podría invitarte a un café.

Sirius se puso de pie, en realidad cuando dijo lo del café no esperaba que fuera en ese momento, pero se puso las botas inmediatamente.

—Ok—dijo menos seco.

—Bueno, no hace falta que sea hoy—dijo el interlocutor—. Quizás tienes cosas que hacer.

—Mándame la ubicación—. Sirius estaba cogiendo las llaves y la chaqueta.

Escuchó el sonido de un mensaje entrando.

—Hasta luego—se le escuchaba nervioso.

—Hasta ahora—contestó Sirius más animado de lo que lo había estado desde que el castaño se fuera de su casa.

Su moto volaba, la cafetería estaba en el otro lado de Londres, pero Sirius se descubrió ansiosos por llegar.

Cuando llegó, la cafetería le resultó linda, no era ningún Costa como había imaginado que sería, sino una pequeña cafetería-librería. Aquel lugar encajaba tanto con lo que había conocido de Remus que le sorprendió y le encantó.

Cuando entró, desencajó en el lugar, todo cuero, pero normalmente ese tipo de cosas a Sirius le daban igual no se fijo en la gente que se le quedó mirando sorprendidos.

Al otro lado de la barra estaba Remus, con un jersey de lana grande, y sus pelo castaño claro con suaves ondulaciones.

Cuando le miró, Sirius se sintió bien, una parte de sí mismo le estaba diciendo que dejara el libro y saliera de allí corriendo, pero otra, la estúpida parte de su ser que parecía vivir en una novela romántica del siglo XIX brincaba nerviosa y encantada de ver a Remus.

Cuando este se sonrojó, Sirius supo que no iba a irse por mucho tiempo.

—He traído mi parte—dijo acercándose a la barra.

La risa suave del castaño le calentó por dentro, se había reído de James. Pero ¿quién era más estúpido de los dos ahora?

o0o

Remus miraba a Sirius incapaz de creerse que estuviera allí.

Cuando fue a la discoteca por el libro y le dijeron que ya se lo habían llevado estaba tan furioso y triste a la vez. Era una edición barata y manoseada, pero era su edición y que se la hubieran llevado le dolió en el alma.

—Pero han dejado esto para ti—le dijo el empleado que limpiaba con una media sonrisa.

Con un papel en la mano donde solo había un número de teléfono no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de Sirius, pero rápidamente se quitó esa tonta idea de la cabeza.

Solo había sido un polvo de una noche.

Cuando llamó y escuchó su profunda voz las rodillas le temblaron, ¿había ido a la discoteca a por su libro y le había dejado su teléfono? Su corazón latía desbocado.

Cuando le sugirió cobrar su rescate en la cafetería en la que trabajaba pensó que lo rechazaría pero viéndolo entrar con sus pintas duras le quedó claro que no era ninguna broma.

Sirius estaba allí, Sirius era real y había ido a su trabajo con su libro.

—¿Con leche?—dijo entonces Remus nervioso. Sirius asintió, sus ojos tan grises como la noche anterior, como esa misma mañana en la que pasó tan cerca que pensó que le iba a besar.—Puedo hacerte una espiga o un corazón, es lo único que sé hacer de momento.

¿Un corazón, Remus? se reprendió a sí mismo.

—Cualquier cosa estará bien—contestó el otro, mientras se sentaba en la barra. No había casi nadie ese día festivo, pero la cafetería abría para aquel que quisiera tomar un buen café y leer un buen libro.

El suyo reposaba en la barra, aquel viejo amigo que le había acompañado tanto tiempo.

Vio un trozo de papel separando las páginas.

—¿Lo has estado leyendo?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí.—El tipo era de pocas palabras, pero acertadas.

—Pensé que no te gustaba.

—Nunca dije eso.

—Bueno...

—Dije que el personaje de Darcy está sobrevalorado.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, Mr. Darcy era su ideal de hombre, aunque reconocía que era un estereotipo inalcanzable y que a todos los tipos que había conocido que se le asemejaban eran unos capullos arrogantes sin el más mínimo romanticismo en sus venas.

—Es ficción—claudicó Remus.

—¿Seguro?—se burló el moreno. Remus puso su café delante de él sin dignarse a contestar mientras atendía a otros clientes.

Pero Sirius abrió el libro y siguió leyendo. Y de ese modo se mimetizó con el ambiente, Remus pudo contemplarlo con tranquilidad. No podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara como loco al mirarlo.

¿Eso era una cita? ¿Algún tipo de continuación? ¿O solo era su mente romántica intentando buscar algo donde agarrarse?

Lo bueno de su trabajo era que le permitía leer como el resto de sus clientes que permanecían en el lugar más de lo que harían en otro local, pero estaba tan alterado por la presencia de Sirius que era incapaz de no volver a la barra y vigilar su lectura disimuladamente.

Cuando pasaba las páginas sentía como su vello se erizaba, sus dedos largos acariciaban las hojas con verdadera delicadeza y Remus casi las podía sentir en su propia piel. Pero cuando este miró el reloj y después a Remus, supo que iba a marcharse.

—¿A qué hora sales?—le preguntó.

—En cuatro horas.

Remus miró el libro, aún no lo había acabado y tuvo una idea, una idea algo loca para venir de él.

—Puedo prestártelo hasta que termines, pero entonces tú deberás invitarme a mí a un café—dijo más seguro de lo que en realidad se sentía, pero la sonrisa de Sirius le animó.

Se colocó su chaqueta de cuero, pero antes de irse hizo algo que Remus iba a recordar por mucho tiempo, él y todos los presentes.

Sirius se adelantó sobre la barra besando a Remus, no fue nada parecido a los que tuvieron en el baño o durante la noche. Ese era un beso de hasta luego, de voy a pensar en ti. Un beso de me gustas. Y Remus se lo devolvió porque a él también le gustaba, también iba a pensar en él y también quería que solo fuera un hasta luego.

Sus clientes habituales sonrieron cuando vieron salir a aquel chico tatuado y duro que había derretido al dulce chico amable que siempre servía el café con una sonrisa y una buena recomendación.

FIN

Aunque lo pensé como un One Shot cuando lo acabé me apeteció escribir más de ellos.

Espero que hayáis empezado bien el año, en España hoy es Noche de Reyes y mañana los que hayamos sido buenos amaneceremos con regalos o carbón si no, ¿qué me dejarán?

Besos, Shimi.


End file.
